


Who Doesn't Love a Road Trip?

by sonata_de_morte



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hiei had known this was going to happened, he might not have complained so much. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Doesn't Love a Road Trip?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amaringo on tumblr.

Hiei and Yusuke were on their way up to Genkai’s temple to see Yukina and the old woman herself, and something had made him agree to be driven by Yusuke instead of just running there like he usually would have.

Perhaps he had known that his impulsive lover was going to pull something like this. After all, it wasn’t that different from the time when Hiei had shown up at Yusuke’s ramen stall and had ended up getting his dick sucked right there under the table where anyone could have discovered them.

Yusuke was like that. He was all brash decisions and bravado, and he very rarely took no for an answer. Not that Hiei had been saying no.

They had pulled into a gas station to fill up Yusuke’s tank. It wasn’t much farther to Genkai’s but Yusuke said it was better to be safe than sorry. Hiei thought that he had been spending too much time with the oh so practical fox. He’d also been perfectly content to stay in the car, but Yusuke had insisted that he get out and come in with him.

“I don’t see why you need me to come with you,” Hiei groused, folding his arms. He felt naked in this place since Yusuke had also made him leave his sword in the car. Everything was brightly colored, and it hurt his eyes. All three of them, in fact. It smelled of greed and corruption and desperation, all things that Hiei associated with humanity anyway. He could have done without the up close view of it.

And the smells. He could have done without those, too. Yusuke’s car was bad enough, really. It smelled like exhaust and stale spirits…and a bit like sex, but Hiei couldn’t really complain about that.

What he could complain about was the way Yusuke was leaning against the counter, chatting up the human woman behind it.

Hiei rolled his eyes when he caught snatches of their conversation, wincing when a shrill giggle pierced his ears.

Disgusting.

She wasn’t even pretty. Not that Hiei was jealous. He didn’t get jealous. Possessive was the right word. Or something like that. Yusuke was his, at least for the moment, and he shouldn’t have been paying attention to silly human females.

Hiei folded his arms and made a face that was most assuredly _not_ a pout just in time for Yusuke to turn around, wearing his usual shit eating grin and twirling what looked like an old rusted key on a ring around his pointer finger. Hiei arched an unimpressed eyebrow that he thought would have made Kurama proud. “What is that?” he snapped.

“This is a key, Hiei,” Yusuke said slowly, infuriatingly.

“A key to what, you utter moron?”

The grin, if possible, got wider. “To something that I think might improve your mood and make the rest of this trip a bit more enjoyable.” He pasted on an innocent look and then grabbed Hiei’s hand, tugging him to the back of the store. “Just act natural,” Yusuke hissed, pretending to look at a shelf full of trinkets.

“What are you doing?” Hiei wanted to know. His lover often did things that confused him, but this was taking the cake.

“Shh. Just wait thirty seconds and then follow me, alright?” Before Hiei could threaten to extract information in a more painful way, Yusuke was slipping away, heading down a small, dark hall that, if possible, smelled worse that the rest of the place.

Still, Hiei waited the requisite time and then followed Yusuke’s energy to…what appeared to be a bathroom. A barely clean one at that. He wrenched the door open and wrinkled his nose. “What-” he started to say, but then a calloused hand was wrapping around his wrist from inside the bathroom and dragging him in. Yusuke pushed him against the door, closing it with his weight and locking it quickly. His eyes were bright, but also dark with something that Hiei recognized easily. “You cannot be serious,” he hissed.

“Oh, I can, and I am,” Yusuke replied. “Come on, Hiei. Where’s you sense of adventure? Don’t you want to brag to fox boy that you’ve done it in a gas station bathroom? I bet not even he’s done that.”

“For good reason,” Hiei said back, looking around the small room with disdain. The walls were a dingy yellow color that Hiei thought was rather stupid for obvious reasons, and the floor was done in black tile that was slightly damp. There was a toilet in the corner and a sink against the wall. It wasn’t as filthy as it could be, and a few years ago it wouldn’t have phased Hiei at all. But then he had learned about the wonders of indoor plumbing and cleanliness. _Going soft_ , he thought to himself.

Apparently tired of waiting for Hiei to focus, Yusuke moved in, pressing the smaller male against the door more firmly and leaning in to kiss him.

Hiei couldn’t very well argue when he was being thoroughly kissed. Well, he could, but it tended to make him not want to. So he kissed back, not letting Yusuke have all the control. There was an obvious height difference, but was Hiei lacked in height, he made up for in violence. This was no exception. He bit at Yusuke’s bottom lip, drawing blood that he sucked into his mouth and savored. He could taste the power in Yusuke, and it was more intoxicating than any spirit.

Yusuke moaned, and Hiei could feel it vibrate through the body pressed against his. His hands came around to fist in the back of Yusuke’s shirt, but he didn’t let himself rip it since they would have to walk back out there afterwards.

Yusuke had a hand on either side of Hiei’s head, ostensibly caging him in, even though Hiei knew that he could get away at anytime he wanted to. He had to admit that there was something to this. Kissing harshly with a stream of humans coming and going only a few hundred feet away.

“We’ll have to make this quick,” Yusuke murmured against his lips before moving to kiss and nip at Hiei’s neck. “Wouldn’t want Fumiko to come and see what’s taking so long.”

“Who the hell is Fumiko?” Hiei asked, arching against Yusuke and tilting his head to give him more access to his neck. They had both learned that his neck was one of the places where Hiei was the most sensitive, and Yusuke always made sure to bite him there.

“Girl behind the counter out there.”

“The one you were-” Hiei broke off to let a growling noise slip past his lips as Yusuke bit down right over where his pulse point was. Well, if he had a steady pulse, that was.

Yusuke chuckled against Hiei’s skin and sucked on it, biting a bit harder. “The one I was…what?” he asked.

“You were flirting with her.” Fuck, but Yusuke knew just how to bite down on him. Hiei squirmed against the door, pushing his hips forward and rubbing his growing erection against Yusuke’s thigh.

“Was not. Had to get the key,” was the response, and Yusuke let his hands slide down the door to grip Hiei’s ass firmly, pulling him even closer.

“Fuck,” Hiei groaned when Yusuke aligned their bodies. He made the token growl of protest when Yusuke’s hands cupped his ass and lifted him enough that he had to wrap his legs around Yusuke’s waist to stay up. There was nothing for it, though, and the growl turned into one of pleasure when Yusuke slammed him back up against the solid wood of the door.

“Try not to burn the place down,” Yusuke panted, grinding his own hips forward.

Hiei moaned when he felt the insistent press of Yusuke’s erection against his own. He did have a habit of setting things on fire sometimes in the throws of passion, so he couldn’t even argue with that. Instead he lowered his head and bit savagely at Yusuke’s neck, drawing blood and lapping at it. The noise that that drew from the other male made Hiei’s body react, and he rolled his hips. “Are you going to talk at me all afternoon, or are you going to fuck me?” he whispered heatedly, pressing hard against Yusuke’s front.

It was gratifying to hear the strangled sound that came from Yusuke’s mouth at that, and a triumphant light lit Hiei’s eyes. Just because Yusuke had initiated this, didn’t mean that he would stay in control of it.

There was some fumbling when Yusuke dropped Hiei back to his feet and they both tried to get their pants off.

“Take off your boots,” Yusuke suggested, even as he failed to remove his own ratty sneakers.

“I am not putting my bare feet on this floor,” Hiei replied with a sneer.

“Fuck’s sake,” Yusuke huffed. He put his hands on Hiei’s shoulders and propelled him over to the sink that protruded from the wall.

Hiei braced his hands on the cold porcelain, and arched his back so that his bare ass was right where Yusuke could see it.

“Fuck,” the other male swore, and it took no time at all for his hands to grab the flesh roughly, making Hiei hiss. When this had first began between them, Yusuke had been much too gentle. He had admitted that it was because he’d been afraid of scaring Hiei off, and now that it was clear that Hiei wasn’t running away, the gentleness was gone.

This was apparent from the harsh burn when Yusuke thrust two fingers, slicked with who knew what, up into him.

Hiei snarled and bucked, hands tightening on the sink. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as other things that had happened to him, and the burn of the stretch went straight to his cock anyway. He spread his legs wider, opening himself up more when Yusuke added a third finger. His eyes fell closed and he moved his hips with the rough thrusts from the digits.

“You like that?” Yusuke grunted.

“Shut up, idiot,” Hiei snapped back. “Is that the best you can do?” A low chuckle came from behind him, and then Hiei was being lifted up by his hips. The slick fingers were now digging into his hips, and he could feel the blunt head of Yusuke’s cock pushing against his entrance.

“Brat,” Yusuke panted and then began to push forward.

Hiei bit his lip to stifle the noise that he wanted to make, and tried to buck back against Yusuke as inch after inch of hard cock was buried inside of him. He knew that he wasn’t using any of his energy, but he still felt hot, and his hands tightened further, cracking the sink a bit.

It was nearly impossible to focus on not just ripping the whole fucking thing out of the wall when Yusuke pulled out as slowly as he had pushed in only to thrust back in hard and fast. It nearly stole Hiei’s breath away, and all he could do was writhe and breath hard through his nose.

“So tight,” Yusuke muttered as he pulled out and pushed back in again, working Hiei open fully with his erection.

The burn eased, giving way to a blazing pleasure that Hiei often wondered at. The sounds Yusuke was making behind him told Hiei that he was enjoying it just as much, and the pace sped up gradually.

Just the tips of Hiei’s boots were touching the floor, and his pants were around his ankles. The whole thing was dirty and undignified, and Hiei was reveling in it.

He wanted to howl when Yusuke’s cock hit his prostate, but instead he held it in, closing his eyes and just letting all of the sensations wash over him. The small, dingy bathroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and their harsh breathing, and it sounded so loud to Hiei’s sensitive ears that it was a wonder no one outside had heard it.

“Close,” Yusuke grunted.

Hiei nodded and took one hand away from the sink, letting his other hand and Yusuke’s grip balance him. He curled his hand around his cock, pulling at it in time with Yusuke’s thrusts. His thumb brushed over the sensitive head, and Hiei shuddered, letting out a small huff at the feeling.

It didn’t take much to push him over the edge, either. As Yusuke lost control, he slammed forward, hitting Hiei’s prostate head on. That made Hiei’s strokes grow harder, faster, and he came with a low noise, spilling all over his hand.

Yusuke wasn’t far behind, and he came with a rumbled moan, filling Hiei with his release.

They held those positions for a moment longer until they had regained their breath. Then Yusuke pulled out and put Hiei down, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned himself up, chuckling under his breath.

Hiei followed suit, running water to wash his hand off with, and removing all traces of their activity. “What’s funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Yusuke said. “Just how grumpy you are unless there’s a cock up your ass.”

Hiei’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled his pants up, fixing his multiple belts. “You think a lot of your cock, don’t you?” he snapped. “I bet you’d be less cocky if I removed it.”

“Heh. Cocky,” the other male laughed, pulling up his own bottoms. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

He unlocked the door and peeked out before beckoning for Hiei to follow him out. There were only a few people in the store when they emerged, and they all looked over at them, eyes wide.

Yusuke just let his mouth stretch in his trademark grin and tossed the key back to the human girl. “Lovely facilities,” he said before pushing the door open and heading outside with Hiei on his heels. “Nothing better than a road trip, eh, Hiei?” he asked as he got back in the car.

Hiei rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that there were worse things in the world.


End file.
